Diva (Song)
Diva by Beyoncé is featured in Diva, the thirteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions Girls and Blaine with solos from Brittany, Tina, Blaine and Unique. When Finn needs some interesting things to tackle Regionals, Ms. Pillsbury comes up with the idea of "Diva Week" where the New Directions' members can display their inner diva. The song starts after everyone starts to get competitive as to who will win "Diva Week" and they storm out of the room. In the McKinley High Auditorium dressing room, Brittany, Tina, Unique and Blaine are seen being divas as they hit their make-up assistants and forces them to help them dress. Later, the four take to the stage with Marley and Kitty in stunning outfits similar to those a diva would wear. They dance and sing with their diva attitudes and at the end of the performance, they sit back down in their seats in the choir room, indicating that the song must've been sung in the choir room all along. Lyrics Unique: Oh! (New Directions Girls: Hey) Brittany (Unique): I'm a, (Yeah Diva!) a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Yeah) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Yeah) (New Directions Girls: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Oh!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva Brittany and Blaine with New Directions Girls (Unique): Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla (Of a hustla!) Of a hustla (Yeah), of a, of a hustla (Oh) Unique: Stop the track, let me state facts I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back Brittany (with New Directions Girls): Fifty million 'round the world And they said that I couldn't (get it) I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't (spend) Tina (with New Directions Girls): How you gone be talkin' You act like I just got up (in it) Been the number one diva in this game (for a minute) Unique (with New Directions Girls): I know you read the paper The one that they call a (queen) Every radio round the world know me 'Cause that's where I (be) Brittany and Tina with New Directions Girls (Unique): (Yeah) I'm a, a diva (New Directions Girls: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (New Directions Girls: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (New Directions Girls: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (New Directions Girls: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (New Directions Girls: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva Brittany and Blaine with New Directions Girls (Unique): (Yeah) Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla (Hustla!) Of a hustla, of a (Yeah), of a hustla Unique with Brittany, Blaine and New Directions Girls: Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Brittany and Blaine with New Directions Girls (Unique): Of a hustla (Yeah), of a, of a hustla (Mmm) Unique (New Directions Girls): When he pull up (Ooh) Wanna pop my hood up (Ooh) Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler (Cooler) Brittany (New Directions Girls): Getting money (Gettin' money) Divas getting money (Money) If you ain't getting money Then you ain't got nothing for me Unique (New Directions Girls): Tell me somethin' (Tell me somethin') Where your boss at? (Where your boss at?) Where my ladies up in there That like to talk back (That like to talk back) Brittany (New Directions Girls): I wanna see ya (I wanna see ya) I'd like to meet cha (I'd like to meet ya) What you said (Not to me) She ain't no diva (She ain't no diva) Brittany and Blaine with New Directions Girls (Unique): (Yeah) Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla (Hustla!) Of a hustla, of a (Yeah), of a hustla Unique with Brittany, Blaine and New Directions Girls: Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Brittany and Blaine with New Directions Girls (Unique): Of a hustla (Yeah), of a, of a hustla (Ow) Tina with New Directions Girls harmonizing (with New Directions Girls): Since fifteen in my stilettos been struttin' in (this game) (New Directions Girls: Game) What's your age? Was the question they asked when I (hit the stage) (New Directions Girls: Stage) I'm a diva, best believe her, you see her, (she getting paid) (New Directions Girls: Paid) She ain't callin' him to greet her, don't need him, her (bed's made) (New Directions Girls: Made) Blaine and Tina with New Directions Girls: This is a stick, up stick up Brittany with New Directions Girls: I need them bags, uh, that money Blaine and Tina with New Directions Girls: Stick up, stick up Brittany with New Directions Girls: You see them ask where that money Unique: All my ladies get it up I see you, I do the same Take it to another level No passengers on my plane Brittany and Tina with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls): I'm a, a diva (Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva Blaine and Tina with New Directions Girls: This is a stick, up stick up Brittany with New Directions Girls: I need them bags, uh, that money Blaine and Tina with New Directions Girls: Stick up, stick up Brittany with New Directions Girls: You see them ask where that money Brittany and Blaine with New Directions Girls (Unique): Diva is a female version of a hustla (Ohh!) (Yeah, diva!) Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla (Yeah!) Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla (Hustla!) Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla (I'm a diva!) Brittany and Tina with New Directions Girls (Unique): I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (New Directions Girls: Hey) Trivia *For this version, they used the Karmatronic Club Remix featured on Beyoncé's EP, Above and Beyoncé. *Originally, Blaine was meant to have more lines in the song, but some of his lines were replaced with Unique's. Blaine can be seen and heard singing some lines in the episode. Source *This is the second time that Tina, Unique, Brittany, and Blaine sing together. The first was Call Me Maybe. Gallery Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 19.59.32.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 19.58.11.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 19.58.18.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 19.58.25.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 19.58.43.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 19.59.23.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 19.59.39.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 20.00.03.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 20.34.50.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 20.34.54.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 20.34.57.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 20.35.00.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 20.35.11.png.jpg 1bdiva.gif 2bdiva.gif 3bdiva.gif 4bdiva.gif 5bdiva.gif 6bdiva.gif TinaDivaCrawl.gif TinaDiva.gif Divablaine1.gif Bryder.gif Bryder2.gif Bryder3.gif Thewalk blaine.gif OmgxD blaine.gif Diva!blaine.gif Diva!blina.gif tumblr_mhlw5h8Zhx1rm6b0vo3_250.gif tumblr_mhlw5h8Zhx1rm6b0vo5_250.gif tumblr_mhlw5h8Zhx1rm6b0vo4_250.gif tumblr_mhlw5h8Zhx1rm6b0vo6_250.gif tumblr_mhm2vh4OLN1qmknwvo8_250.gif tumblr_mhm2vh4OLN1qmknwvo7_250.gif tumblr_mhm2vh4OLN1qmknwvo6_250.gif tumblr_mhm2vh4OLN1qmknwvo5_250.gif tumblr_mhm2vh4OLN1qmknwvo4_250.gif tumblr_mhm2vh4OLN1qmknwvo3_250.gif tumblr_mhm2vh4OLN1qmknwvo2_250.gif tumblr_mhm2vh4OLN1qmknwvo1_250.gif tumblr_mhm4js3JRY1s258eao3_250.gif tumblr_mhm4js3JRY1s258eao4_250.gif tumblr_mhm4js3JRY1s258eao2_250.gif tumblr_mhm4js3JRY1s258eao1_250.gif tumblr_mhk3ftlG7l1ryf7c1o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhk3ftlG7l1ryf7c1o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhk3ftlG7l1ryf7c1o4_250.gif tumblr_mhk3ftlG7l1ryf7c1o3_250.gif tumblr_mhk3ftlG7l1ryf7c1o2_250.gif tumblr_mhk3qawOJY1rojv22o1_250.gif tumblr_mhk3qawOJY1rojv22o2_250.gif tumblr_mhk3qawOJY1rojv22o3_250.gif tumblr_mhk3qawOJY1rojv22o4_250.gif tumblr_mhk3qoiqFZ1r350t5o6_250.gif tumblr_mhk3qoiqFZ1r350t5o4_250.gif tumblr_mhk3qoiqFZ1r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_mhk3qoiqFZ1r350t5o5_250.gif tumblr_mhk3qoiqFZ1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_mhk3qoiqFZ1r350t5o2_250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.32.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.23.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.18.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.13.png.jpg Diva-glee.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson